Charming (Sons of Anarchy)
Charming is a fictional town in the television series Sons of Anarchy. It is located in the San Joaquin Valley of California. According to a sign on the edge of town, its population is 14,679 and its motto is "Our Name Says It All". Charming is and is located in the upper part of the metro triangle, which is bounded by the Bay Area, Stockton and Sacramento. Show writer Kurt Sutter has stated that he envisions the town as being located between Lodi and Stockton which would place it near the real-life Census-designated place of Morada, California. At other times in the show, it is said to be from both Oakland and San Jose, and about from both Stockton and Lodi. In Season 1, the show's official websitehttp://www.fxnetworks.com/shows/originals/soa/ gave GPS coordinates for Charming that placed it in the middle of an agricultural field along California SR-12 about west of Interstate 5, just under 1 mile north of the road. These coordinates put Charming between Lodi and Rio Vista, California. The website no longer includes these data. The town's average high temperature in January is 54°F (12.2°C) and the average low is 38°F (3.3°C). In July the average high temperature is 94°F (34.4°C) and the average low is 61°F (16.1°C). History After the California Gold Rush (1848–1855) brought an influx of population to the region, lumber, as well as agriculture, became prominent industries in the area. In 1859, these pioneer settlers decided to establish a town where the ample Redwood country meets the fertile Central Valley. The town was originally named Timberville, but when two railroad land surveyors stopped in the town, one proclaimed it the last "charming" place for a railroad station before the very large, flat central valley. The other declared he had just name it as such. After the great San Francisco Earthquake of 1906, the town saw a small in influx of settlers who left the bay area in search of a simpler, more stable life. In the post-World War II baby boom, housing developers began to purchase several farmsteads and develop them with roads, utilities, and housing. Once rural orchards and ranches became picturesque middle-class neighborhoods and communities. Some of these neighborhoods include Crestwood, Sellwood, Eastburough, and Buckhead (known today as Sam Crow's Corner). Today, one of the most unique qualities of Charming is that it's maintained a classic Americana look and structure. Also rumored to have E Clampus Vitus activity in the early years, but can neither be confirmed or denied. Early industries in Charming included a lumber mill, saw mill, orchards, farms and cattle ranching. Today, Charming also has an auto-manufacturing industry. Oswald Lumber, Oswald Beef, and Oswald Construction are three of the town's predominant companies. Charming has managed to keep out unsightly chains and corporations; nearly all businesses are local and independent. Local businesses include Hoffman's Pharmacy, Lumpy's Family Restaurant, Floyd's Barber Shop, and Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair. There is one hospital,n is rural and largely working middle-class. The Charming Cherry is a cultivar that originated in the region and is noted for the contrast between its sweet skin and somewhat tart flesh. Law Enforcement Charming formerly had their own police department headed by 30 year police veteran Chief Wayne Unser. It was believed to be that Chief Unser had major ties with SAMCRO. Unser's Deputy Chief of Police was David Hale, a 15 year veteran of the Charming police department, who was killed in the line of duty during a SAMCRO funeral wake. The Charming police department is now defunct and the law figure is ran by the San Joaquin Sheriffs Department, headed by Sheriff Eli Rossevelt, a 20 year veteran of the sheriffs department, formerly Lieutenant. Sons Of Anarchy One of the notable biker gangs in Northern California is the Sons Of Anarchy. Sons of Anarchy was formed in 1969 by John Teller and Piney Winston. In the future, SOA has became one of the top MC chapters across the world from the United States, to Northern Ireland, with the founding chapter in Charming being known as Redwood Original. Soon afterwards, John, and a close friend of his, Clay Morrow opened up Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair. After John Teller's death in 1993, Clay took over as president of the club as Piney remained Vice President until John's oldest son, Jax Teller became old enough to take over as VP when Piney caught emphysema. Club matriarch, Gemma Teller Morrow, (Jax's Mother and John's Widow) is considered the queen of charming, as she does a lot for the community and a whole bunch of the Charming residents look up to her. Soon after John Teller's death, Clay Morrow and Gemma got married. After a severe domestic dispute between Gemma and Clay, they got separated. It was also revealed that Clay killed John Teller, and Piney. For this, Jax personally made a ultimatum and stripped off Clay's President patch. Jax Teller is the current President of the Sons Of Anarchy Redwood Original chapter, with Opie Winston (Piney's only son) as his Vice President. References External links * [http://www.fxnetworks.com/shows/originals/soa/#Nav/RalliesRidesRuns/HistoryOfCharming Charming at Sons of Anarchy] Category:Sons of Anarchy Category:Fictional cities and towns in California